The invention is directed toward a new shuttlecock. In particular the invention is directed toward a shuttlecock used in a game in which the device is struck by hand and vollied between two or more players.
Shuttlecocks or birdies have been used in the game of badminton. A light strung raquet is used to strike the shuttlecock back and forth over a net between two players or teams. There are games similar to badminton where a shuttlecock is struck with the hand, between two or more players with or without a net.
There are currently some disadvantages related to the shuttlecock. One disadvantage is that most shuttlecocks are manufactured with a weighted base. After extended play, the player's hands can be bruised or hurt by a repeated striking of the shuttlecock. Some devices have a cushioned basse filled with fiber or granular stuffing for protecting the hand of the player. However, such devices are fragile and may tear, with the consequence that the stuffing pours out of the base cushion. The device is thus no longer useful and the loose stuffing crates litter.
Another problem with some shuttlecocks is the tendency to stray from the intended trajectory. This is due, in part, to improper weight distribution. When some of the stuffing is lost from the base, the shuttlecock will be further unbalanced. For example, its center of gravity may not be along the central axis of the shuttlecock. Also, the tail design of the shuttlecock may adversely alter the intended trajectory of the shuttlecock.